Sweet memories
by leurelayne
Summary: Because he put anything on the line to find out who Kira really was. Even if it meant to put his girlfriend on the same line.  One-shot R&R I don't own Death Note or Naruto


**Well this is rather short but I had been watching Death Note and felt like writing this. Probably bassed between episode 20 to 21 more or less so enjoy! **

**I don't own Naruto or Death note**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet memories<strong>

"L-kun you were mean" The paled girl complained.

L was sitting as usual in front of his computer trying to find something else about his investigation about Kira. When he heard the soft voice, even though she was complaining about him, he turned around seeing the girl he didn't quite smiled but had a glint of happiness on his eyes. A paled girl that was walking towards him made all of his frustration about Kira go. Long indigo hair that fell perfectly over her shoulder like a curtain, big lavender eyes that even though they were pupil less for him it was perfect. Currently she was wearing a simple dress and adjusted to her body, with a jacked over it. L was so into staring at her that he didn't quite noticed that she was walking towards him and was currently standing in front of him, how sad that he was hand cuffed with Light Yagami, because he would had loved to have a rather private chat with her that wasn't exactly professional rather more_ personal. _

"Hinata" He stated simply. "I'm sorry I called you rather suddenly" The said girl tried to put an angry face but she was just happy that L had finally called her. It had been weeks since he had last communicated with her, the last time he did was to inform her that he had to investigate a man who they called Kira and that it would take a while to finally know who he was. L hadn't gave her much details but he at least texted her once in a while letting her know that everything was okay and that he missed her. After apologizing, without standing from his chair, L pulled Hinata arm and kissed her lightly on the lips. By this action everyone got surprised, who knew the famous investigator L had a girlfriend, and a pretty one that's for sure. So instead everyone in the room minded their own business.

"You know… it's quite alright… I-I mean… even though Hanabi-chan say that you were probably cheating on me though she say she doubt it because of your appearance… I didn't believe her… I trust you a lot L-kun" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Is that so?" Hinata then smiled sweetly at him. "I'm not sure what I did to have such a girlfriend" L smiled to himself.

"A-and by the way I bought you something" the girl started to look in her purse until she reached a little bag. "here" she handed it to L.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

"Just open it" Slowly doing as she commanded he opened the bag just to find it full with gummy bears.

"ah now I remember why I love you as much as I do" the investigator reminded.

"You just say that because I gave you candy"

"I'm not lying" L stated simply. The girl he had in front of him, he loved her more than his own life. Honestly he was more than happy that he had met her. Actually it was thanks to his job that he had met her. The story was kind of funny.

"I know"

After a long talk with his girlfriend L had noticed that everyone else had left, of course except for Light since he was hand cuffed with him. So to not be impolite he decided to introduce his girlfriend. "Hinata there's someone I'd like you to meet… Light would you mind coming closer for a minute?" Doing as he was asked Light came closer to the couple. "Hinata this is Yagami Light… Light this is Hinata"

Hinata bowed in respect. "It's very nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

Light say back. He was really surprised about the girl in front of him. She was more than pretty, she was gorgeous and that was saying something because he didn't even called his girlfriend gorgeous. Hinata had a peaceful aura around her and he quite like it. She didn't seem so scandalous so maybe he understood why L was with her in the first place, being a busy man he didn't quite needed a girl who would annoy him 24/7 so she was perfect. What surprise him the most was that the kind of man that was L how did he had a girlfriend for god sake! After sitting down and giving Hinata a little update of the situation—which surprised him because this proved how much L trusted Hinata to let her know that kind of information, Light grew curious and he needed to ask.

"Sorry to get out of topic but mind if I ask something rather personal?" The boy confessed.

"Of course, go ahead" L assured.

"Well I'm kind of curious… how did the both of you met?"

By the question made Hinata blushed slightly. It's been long since the last time she remembered that.

"Well" L started. "Hinata here is from a rich family… and like every rich family there are dangerous situations… so I was hired by her father to investigate the disappearance of the money they had that eventually was one of his employee… it was quite easy" L explained while eating his candy that Hinata brought for him.

"But that doesn't explain how you guys met"

"W-well" Hinata interrupted so she could tell that part of the story. "I had admired him ever since he made that investigation that I wanted to meet him by any means necessary… I had trouble to convince him… and to actually talk to him… there was a lot of time that I only had spoken to Watari-san… but eventually L accepted and met me on my house to have dinner"

Smiling to herself she remembered the first time she had dinner with him.

_Sitting on a chair close to the tabled there was a really surprised Hinata. She was blushing and trying to compose herself. Her heart beat with running crazy. The young Hyuuga couldn't believe her luck, she had actually convince the famous investigator L to have dinner with her, she could just jump of happiness._

"_You know… it's not very nice to stare" L assured staring back, with his usual pose of his knees almost touching his chin, for others it would seem impolite and disrespectful but Hinata found it rather cute maybe a little funny. _

"_I'm s-sorry… I didn't noticed I was being rude" Hinata blushed embarrassed. She will not screw up this. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. _

"_Now tell me Miss Hyuuga… why did you wanted to have dinner with me?" he asked straight forward. Couldn't he be a little more indirect about questions? _

"_I'm sorry f-for troubling you" great she was stuttering again "I-I really wanted to meet you in person… y-you see… I… I really admire you" She finally let it out of her system. _

_With her confession L got surprised. This was sure the first time he heard a girl wanted to meet him, and to be honest it felt nice. He could guess that it wasn't a lie._

"_Thank you" He told her honestly. "I'm happy to hear that"_

_Smiling happily they continued their dinner getting to know each other. There's where she learned why L sat in his unusual form. He told her as well many story of his old investigations, but of course being careful to not reveal a lot. After a pleasant dinner she found put that L really love the sweets. He was just like a child she couldn't help but smile. L was actually having a good time. It had been a while since he last spends time with another human being that wasn't related to his job. When they finished, Hinata accompanied him to the door once there, Hinata opened the door and right outside there was Watari. The young Hyuuga was kind of sad, this was probably the first and last time she'll get to meet him. Her though were interrupted when L touched her arm. _

"_I had a great time… thank you Miss Hyuuga-"_

"_Hinata" She interrupted. "please call me Hinata"_

"_Alright… Hinata…" L really like the sound of her name. After some awkward silence, he guessed he should be going, not before a warning. "Hinata"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'd would like to repeat this… the dinner I mean… next time it'll be my treat"_

_Hinata couldn't describe how happy she was. Really, the man she admired because of his intelligence was inviting her to another date. How great was that?_

"_O-Of course!" She say excitedly and without realizing she hugged him. L tensed, this was the first time a girl actually hugged him but before he could give any more though to it she let him go. "I-I'm so sorry!"_

"_it's fine" He replied plainly. "I'll give you my personal number okay?... so you can contact me" He handed her his cellphone. "Save your number there" Hinata did as he requested her to. And with that he left. _

"After that… we talked a lot and eventually became a couple" Hinata finished explaining.

"I see"

"Ah! I need to go now!" Hinata stood up from her chair. "It was nice meeting you! I hope to see you again!" Hinata bowed in respect again.

"You too" Light replied back.

Then Hinata gave L a kiss before leaving. "I'll text you later L-kun!"

"Okay… bye" L waved his hand at her. Staring suspiciously at L, Light got a really doubt in his mind.

"Did you call her here just for that?" He knew there was something behind this.

"No" Knowing that Light had probably see throw his plans he turned around to stare at him. "Just a warning… if she dies… I'll know you're Kira" L stated simply and looking serious at Light.

Widening his eyes, Light almost had a heart attack. L had put his girlfriend in danger just for the sake of the investigation? Was she crazy? Standing up from his chair and glaring at L he finally spoke.

"Are you crazy? Putting her life in danger just for that? I already told you I'm not Kira! Are you seriously going that far?"

"This just proves how serious I am" L interrupted. "And trust me… if she dies… the jail will be the least of your worries." L warned.


End file.
